DDPC08
is the 8th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 445th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is the second part of episode 6, "The Way Home". Synopsis While the girls discuss what they have recently learned with Joe, they spot a strange egg that suddenly hatches to reveal a baby fairy within it. '' Summary Makoto observes a crowd of people watching her perform from a screen. Mana appears with Alice and Rikka cheering about it until Makoto gets annoyed. Alice asks how it is to be an Idol and she answers as they make their way to Joe's Cure Lovead shop. There they spot several Cure Loveads but their attention goes straight to an egg with hearts on it. The girls take off with Mana remaining to study it when suddenly, it starts to shine and a baby fairy appears. After seeing Ai being born, Mana starts to shout, surprising everyone. Before they have much time to react, Dabyi turned into her human form and inform Makoto its time to leave. This causes the group to feel sad she must go but they say nothing of it. After spending time with Ai, she began to cry- annoying customers as the girls spot a Cure Lovead in Ai's hand. Curiously they take it and Mana places it in her Lovely Commune to see what it does. A bottle appears and they feed it to Ai; only for her to calm down and start chewing on Lance's ear. The girls embrace Ai and spot a pair of wings on her back. Joe returns and smiles as he observes the girls, then Makoto returns to spot Joe and Ai. She doesn't seem to care much until Ai smiles up at her and quickly she starts to fawn over her. With that the girs decide to go out for a walk when they notice Ai getting unhappy again. When everyone gets annoyed by her crying, Mana attempts to sing to her when giving her milk doesn't work and her diaper doesn't need changed. This horrible singing causes Ai to cry even harder. Somewhere else someone tries to sleep but is unable to due to her crying. Marmo happens to notice the greed forming within his heart and summons a Jikochuu from him. This summons several Jikochuu sheep and when Ai resumes crying the girls place her in a safe spot before transforming to fight. When the girls find themselves falling asleep, the girls attempt to keep each other away. While observing this, Marmo ends up falling asleep as well. They were sleeping except Ai who had been crying. She shouts out to them, causing the Cure to awaken and attack the Jikochuu. After that fight everything was back to normal but then Ai got sleepy and Makoto sung her a lullaby to gently put her to sleep. Proud of their work, the girls happily observe Ai. Major events *The Cures decide to ask Okada Joe, the mysterious man who gave them their Cure Loveads, about the whereabouts of the Trump Kingdom princess. *Mana discovers a huge egg, which hatches into a pink-haired, winged baby named Ai and imprints onto her into thinking she is her mother. *Makoto says Mana's name for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Trivia *The Cure Lovead makes a bottle with milk similar to the Cure Vitan, which was used to feed Chiffon from ''Fresh Pretty Cure!. * It is revealed that Mana is bad at singing. *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki *Shots of Makoto performing in her music video are replaced with exterior shots of town. **This results in a visual error. One of the added exterior shots shows Dina (Ai) sitting on top of a lamp post. This is before Dina hatches from her egg. *The previews for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi are removed because the movie was never released outside of Japan. *The scene in DB's car is flipped horizontally. This is because in America, the driver's seat is on the left side of the car, while in Japan, it's on the right side. *In the Japanese version, Rikka checks Ai's diaper to see if she needs a change only to find that the diaper is clean. In the dub, Rachel (Rikka) instead tries to lay Dina (Ai) down for a nap, but Dina isn't sleepy. *The entire fight with the Jikochuu is removed. Although the victim of the Japanese episode makes a quick appearance in the dub, he is never used to create a Distain (Jikochuu). Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes